An instrument used for projecting, transmitting, and/or enhancing sound typically includes a solid body with a hollow cavity and a resonating element, such as a membrane, a string, or a diaphragm. For example, a drum can be made with an animal skin stretched over an open end of a hollow body. When a user strikes the resonating element, the vibration of the resonating element produces a sound that is characteristic of the instrument. Many factors can influence the sound produced. These factors include, for example, the types of materials used for the body and for the resonating element, the shape of the body, and the addition of other components. For example, a snare can be added to the membrane or the body of a drum to further enhance the sound. Typically, a user can tune the instrument by adjusting the tension applied to the resonating element. However, the tuning range is rather limited. Furthermore, the ability of the instrument body to project, transmit, and/or enhance sound is rather limited due to the destructive interference of sound waves carried by the instrument body. Accordingly, there is a need for improving the tunable range of the instrument and the ability of the instrument body to project, transmit, and/or enhance sound.